The Arrow of Death
by Double.Infinity88
Summary: *Takes place after Sara's death Nyssa returns looking for revenge.He owns the company again with Ray Palmer's assistance. Thea never left, but someone else is coming. Oliver needs to decide if the city is worth saving.*
1. The Time For Mourning is Over

Car horns and the sound of rain hitting glass fill the air just like any other late night at the office. Except, Oliver Queen is not known for staying at Queen's Consolidated for longer than normal business hours. Oliver sits at his desk deep in thought remembering that night, and thinking about what the past year brought onto him and the people he loves. His mother is dead. Sara is dead. All because of the decisions Oliver made on the island. He sees himself in front of Shado and Sara, but their faces change to Thea and his mother, blood and tears cover their faces. His mother stands,

"Both my children will live."

"You have true courage…You did not pass that on to your son"

Oliver hears her last inhale, and Slade's sword go into her heart. Oliver looks up at him, but only sees himself. He is the only one to blame for the mourning that washed over this town and his family.

"Oliver...Oliver...Oliver!" Felicity says snapping him out of his haze. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...Yeah just thinking…" He trails off.

"Last time you said that you isolated yourself from everyone for two weeks."

"What do you want Felicity? I am not in the mood to talk right now." Oliver starts to raise his voice.

"You've been in that mood for a while now. We need you, the city is literally tearing itself into pieces."

"The Arrow isn't needed any more S.C.P.D. can handle it."

"No they can't!" She says, starting to get frustrated. "Oliver, a man named Jonathan Reed a.k.a The Doc. He stole 'the chain reaction' a serum injected into the bloodstream that forces the lysosomes in the cells to not only digest the unwanted proteins, but the rest of the cell. In other words, the body will eat itself inside out, literally… That sounded so much worse in my head…"

"Felicity!"

"Right, anyway, I don't know what he plans on doing with it, but he already put it out on the street. People's cells are literally eating each other. Their bodies' start to shake that is uncontrollable until the serum reaches the heart and they die."

"Ok. Why do you need me then? Diggle can handle it."

"Dig and Roy said they need you." She said handing the phone over to him.

"Oliver, I need you down here! Now!" He hears Diggle's voice and gunshots in the background. "Shit! I got to go Roy is about to…" The sound stops and the signal goes dead.

"Fine. But this is the one time! Let's go!"

Oliver and Felicity leave Queen's Consolidated and make their way back to the club. Going down the stairs, Oliver states, "Felicity do what you can to track this guy cell phone records, anything, and get me an address so I can go help Dig…" He stops dead in his tracks and sees Dig and Roy perfectly fine sitting on the table. Not a scratch.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Oliver said, more frustrated than before.

"Don't blame them, it was my idea," Squeaks Felicity's voice from behind him. "You needed to get out of there and anyway there is a guy named Jonathan Reed who did steal 'The Chain Reaction.'" Oliver turns around and starts right back up the stairs. Diggle is right behind him.

"Where are you going? We need you down there; the city needs you down there, fighting for the people."

"No one needs my help! I can't do anything anymore. I can't help anyone anymore!" Oliver screamed with frustration.

"What about Thea, Felicity, Laurel, and Roy huh? Or, what about all the innocent people who are getting killed just because you don't want to get off your royal ass and do something about it. You need to face reality, you are not the only one who has lost people they cared and loved about. There are people out there right now losing their families because you will never have enough time to mope."

"Then why can't you do it!"

"Because I am not the Arrow! I am not the person people look up to and I am not the one who promised this city that I will save it from the evil and corruption!"Diggle reminds him as Oliver falls to the ground and begins to sob. Diggle slides down next to Oliver.

"How can I save a city when I can't save my family?" He lets out in between sobs. Oliver flashes back and sees nothing but his sister and mother, again. Her body cold on the ground with Slade over her, promising Oliver that he is not done destroying his life. The scenery changes he is holding his bow aimed at Ivo. When Slade walked up behind him. When Slade found out about Shado. When Slade promised him that his life will burn in hell. When Slade showed emotion for the first time. Oliver sees his eyes tear, but the anger on his face never went away.

"You know what hurts the most that it was you. I trusted you. It was you the whole time! You are the reason Shado, the only one who I loved, is dead. It's all your fault!" Slade screamed at Oliver. A tear rolled off Oliver's face bringing him back to the stairway with Diggle next to him.

"If I can't beat him Dig; I can't help anyone. He changed right in front of me, Dig. I put the Mirakuru into him. It is all my fault that everyone is dying."

Diggle reassures him, "You cannot change what happened between you two in the past, but we can fix this city, and take down that son of a bitch." Diggle stands up. He offers his hand to Oliver. Oliver accepts. They both go down the stairs, where Roy and Felicity inconspicuously walk away from the bottom of the stairs as if there were not listening in.

"Felicity what do you have on Jonathan Reed?"Olive says giving Felicity a glare.

"Does this mean I still keep my job? Right...He's a bio-medical engineer, he already injected the serum into a few dozen people, but not sure how yet. Where are you going?"

"Out. I need to visit someone."

* * *

><p>"Hello Detective, there is a man named Jonathan Reed a.k.a The Doc, what do you know about him?" Oliver asked.<p>

"He sent multiple people to the hospital already, once you're injected, your toast. No one found a cure yet. The bodies are piling up, high. He was declared mentally insane five years ago. He claimed that he solved the world's problems babbling about creating world peace. His company was shut down when they found C-4 lining the entire building ready to blow at any moment." Lance informed.

"Thanks. I'll be in contact."

"You know… It's good to have the arrow back, maybe some good will finally come to this damn city."


	2. Doctor Reed

Felicity, Roy, Diggle and Oliver all sit in silence, waiting for any information on Jonathan Reed and how to hunt him down. The ding sound from the computer echoes through the air and everyone's head turns to see what the computer knows.

"Felicity what do you have?" Oliver stands up and walks over to her.

"Umm, we either have a problem or the computer is wrong and I don't think the computer is wrong," she says with worry in her voice.

"What is it?!" Roy starts to raise his voice.

"I GPS tracked Reed and it says he is here…"

"What do you mean here?" Diggle asks uneasy. The screen changes from a series of jumbled numbers to the live feed from the security camera that is at the front door of the club. It shows a man in a lab coat and a surgical mask tapping the security camera before the feed goes dead. Felicity turns, and Oliver and Roy are already changed and going up the stairs.

"Felicity is Thea up there?" Dig asks.

"No, but it looks like she will be here within the next few minutes."

"I'm going to stop Thea before she gets here; let me know if they need me. I will be back as fast as I can," and with that Felicity is the only one left in the Arrow Cave.

* * *

><p>"Hello there," says the man dressed like a doctor, coming in from the front door, "You know they should really start to lock their doors if they don't want us in here, but it looks like our next patient has arrived boys. The Arrow, how great is it to finally meet you."<p>

"I don't think so Reed," Oliver snaps back.

"That is no way to speak to your doctor, is it? Especially when he knows how to help all the sick people of the world," Reed says.

"What do you want Reed?" Roy asks.

"Nothing really, all I want is for my patients to get better, especially when only I know how to make world peace."

"Why do keep saying that you can cure everyone in the world?" Roy says enraged.

"Because I can fix the world's problems with 'The Chain Reaction'"

"How do you plan on doing that? If you are letting it out on the street?" Oliver asks

"Did you know that 12 people die in Africa every minute? Either from unknown causes or because they don't know the cure. I can save all those people along with everyone else in the world." Reed informs.

"How?!" Roy says, now frustrated.

"You clearly do not deserve to know if you haven't figured it out yet…"

Oliver's face goes white, "You plan on killing everyone, don't you?"

"I am not going to kill them, I just plan on saving the world by getting rid of all the people who destroyed it, and I am going to begin with the Arrow." Reed informs them.

"Oliver," he hears Felicity through his Bluetooth, "Reed had a wife, her name was Karen, and she died in the Congo while working with Doctors Without Borders. She died because they couldn't find the cure in time"

"That's not how you save the world Reed. Would Karen really want you to do this?" Oliver asks Reed.

"Yes she would. It is already too late, half of the Glades is already injected and nothing can help them. Oh and I almost forgot, we started with about 2 million copies that are being shipped nation wide. More is coming, to finish off the rest."

"Felicity…." Oliver growls.

"I'm already on it. I called Lance and trying to get in touch with my friend from CIA"

Oliver looks up and sees Reed with two vials in his hand. One of his men opens a briefcase and takes out a syringe. Oliver raises his bow and shoots a vial out of his hand. Roy then shoots the syringe. Reed caught off guard ducks for safety, while Roy and Olive run for the shadows.

"Ah ha ha ha old school I can see. I like it." Reed snickers.

His men surround him with their weapons ready. An arrow slices the air and drives through the shoulder of the biggest grunt.

"Arrow. You can't beat us it is eight against two" Reed reminds him.

"I beg to differ," says an uncertain and shaky voice form the staircase. Felicity's face comes into view holding one of Dig's extra guns.

"Shit! Roy, you get Reed I'll get Felicity." Oliver explains the plan to Roy.

A gunshot goes off and one bodyguard falls cold to the ground. A firefight starts to break out. Oliver runs to help Felicity, while Roy goes after Reed. Roy is slowly taking one at a time out, but people start dying that he isn't killing. He looks over to find Diggle, gun in hand.

"Took you long enough." Roy looks over at Dig and they both finish them off. Oliver finally reaches Felicity and pulls her behind the bar.

"I...I...I don't know what happened, I didn't think I pulled the trigger, but...but he's dead. Did I kill him?" Confusion and worry wipe over her face.

"I don't know. Are you ok?" Oliver asks her.

"I...I think so…" She stutters.

"I'll be right back," Oliver kisses her then leaves to help Roy. He moves cautiously over to find Roy and Diggle over Reed. Gun and arrow aimed at his head.

"Where is 'The Chain Reaction?" Oliver says while raising his bow.

"You will never find it, nor will I tell you where it is." Reed teases. Oliver shoots an arrow into his shoulder and starts to pull.

"Are you sure you won't tell us?"

"Ha ha ha ha, I already saved the world. Go ahead torture me, kill me, it doesn't matter, it can't be stopped."

Oliver rips the arrow out and stabs it right into the other shoulder.

"OK I'll give you a hint. The Glades were first, but other's more greedy must go next," Reed warns. " You might want to hurry time is running out." Reed take the second vial he had, opens it, and drinks it. His body begins to shake and all three of them know that it no more use. The have a bigger problem now. Oliver runs over to Felicity.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asks and she nods "What were you thinking!?"

"I don't really know…" She blushed and he lifted her head, so he was looking into her eyes. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were red and puffy. "I...I killed him…"

"Actually, that would be me" Diggle interjected. "I took the shot because I knew you wouldn't be able to and you would be dead," Diggle reassured her. She mouthed 'thank you' to Dig and hugged Oliver.

Roy broke the silence, "Hey I hate to break up this party, but we kinda have something out there that doesn't have a cure and its kinda going to kill everyone who is injected." Oliver nods at Roy and they all go downstairs. They all stop at the bottom of the stairs to see Nyssa and members of the league aiming at them.


End file.
